Untitled
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: 4 strangers come to the crashdown while liz is working.-crappy summery but i dont know what to say sorry


Title:Untitled  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own any of the original characters but i do own Kaitlyn,Marcus,Christopher and Tyler.  
  
Summery-Read and Find out i will tell you its all CCouples:o) O yea and Tess didnt kill alex and she likes kyle but hasn't told him yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was friday afternoon and Liz was working her shift at the crashdown when the four strangers, two girls and two boys around 16 walk in they seem oddley familiar but she doesn't know them.Liz watched them sit, so she walks over to take their order.  
"Hi welcome to the Crashdown I'm Liz and i'll be your waitress how can i help you?"Liz asked in her extra perky voice.  
"I'll have a Cherry coke" the blonde said sweetly.  
"Same" The brunette girl next to her.  
"yea me too" said the tall brunette boy who looked the most familiar *almost like.... No he doesnt have any relatives im just imagining it*Liz scolded herself.  
"Yea same" said the other boy  
"Alright so thats four cherry cokes anything else?" Liz asked.  
"yea could we get a bottle of tabasco sauce to please?" the blonde asked sweetly.  
Liz looked at them and nodded her head and went to get their drinks, after returning with their drinks the blonde says.  
" We need to talk to you and your friends it's important and no were not skins" She said Liz was about to object but she felt like she could trust them especially the Brunette boy.  
"ok fine its closing time anyways so just wait here and i'll call a meeting" She said as she locked the door and went to make the phone calls.  
"hey max it's me could we have a meeting at the crashdown, four teens are here and say they have something important to tell us and i trust them i don't know why but i just have this feeling like i know them or something." she said.  
"ok liz i'll finish calling and get everyone down their i belive you" he said then hung up.  
  
30 minutues later  
The pod squad walked in and immediatly went straight to the teens and started grilling them.  
" Who the Hell are you?" Michael asked first.  
"Ah Michael same old same old" The brunnete boy said laughing.  
"Do i know you?" he said.  
"Yea you do?" he replied.   
"Again who are you? are you a skin?" he said angry.  
" im getting to that, no were not skins" he said  
" let me start since my cousin here can't quite do it fast enough."The brunette girl said   
" first off my name is Kaity, this is my cousin Chris , the guy to my left is Mark, and the girl to Chris's right is Tyler we are from the future we have an important message for you"she said. they looked at her closely not sure if they belive her.  
"How can we be sure your not an enemy?" Isabel asked curiously.  
" Do you feel like were your enimies?" The short blonde whos name was Tyler asked.  
"No, i belive you" Iz said staring at her.  
" same do any of you think we can't trust them" Max asked and looked around no one said anything, he stopped on michael and waited for him to reply but he didnt say anyting.  
"Why do i feel like i know you from somewhere and how did you know Michael?"Tess spoke up for the first time from her spot next to Kyle.  
" Thats because you do know us Aunt Tess" Kaity said looking at her.  
"Aunt Tess?"She said shocked.  
"yes My full name is Kaitlyn Belle Whitman, i am Isabel and Alex's daughter" Kaity said to them she had long dark brown almost black hair, was tall and Looked exactly like her mother but she had Alex's blue eyes and Dark hair.  
"I'm Tyler Michelle Vallenti, yours and Kyle's daughter" the short blonde said smiling, she looked alot like Tess except her hair was longer and she had kyle's eyes and her hair was a bit darker like kyles and wavy not curly.  
" can you guess who i am?" Chris said.  
"Your mine and Max's son?" Liz said as it dawned on her as she looked at him he looked alot like Max except he was a bit shorter and lankier.  
"Yea my full name is Christopher Phillip Evans" he said staring at his parents.  
" Then by now you've narrowed it down to who's kid i am right? i mean come on look at the eyes and hair" Mark said sarcasticly.   
"your mine and Spaceboy's right?" Maria asked shocked that her and Michael had a son.  
"Ding ding, your correct my name is Marcus Jesse Gurien" Mark said. Michael just stared at him.Mark looked like michael but with Emerald green eyes, he was a bit shorter but muscular like his dad and he had his spikey hair.  
  
"what are you guys doing here and how did you get here?" Alex asked for the first time, still in shock he had a beautiful daughter with the woman of his dreams.  
  
"well you see we are here to let you stop someones death that could be lifesaving later on" Chris said.  
"Who's death?" Isabel asked.  
"Ava" Tyler said.  
"Why she's evil" Tess said.  
"No she isn't she turned good and tried to help you kill nickolas before she died but he found her and killed her before she could tell you his and Kivar's plans. So back in our time you guys are weak against them because you don't know Kivar's weakness and you need Ava's help also. So you guys have to find her and Make peace with her." Chris explained.   
" What about Lonnie and Rath what happend to them wont they stop us from getting to Ava?" Isabel stated.  
"No they are dead Nickolas killed them a month ago" Mark said.  
"Where do we find her?" Max asked.  
  
*to be continued if i get reviews saying they want more*  
Please review and tell me if i should continue! thanx  
P.S can you guys give me some suggestions on a title i cant think of one that fits.  
~Princess  
  
  



End file.
